How I fell in love with him
by hot pink polka dot
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were lil kids then Bella moved away with her mom but now she’s coming back to forks back to Edward. full summary inside. ending added to chp. 6
1. AIM

**Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were little kids (along with Edward's sister Alice). But on one unfortunate day her mom and dad split up. Bella and her mom move out of Forks and to Phoenix Arizona, she was eleven and heart broken leaving behind all she has ever known and her two best friends. (Bella talks to Edward and Alice all the time so they have been keeping up with each other) Now Bella is 17 and moving back to Forks (u all know the drill Renée meet Phil n he gets that job in Jacksonville so Bella goes to live with Charlie) and back to Edward and lets just say he's not so little any more and either is Bella, and they both notice how… cough grown up cough one another are. They have always loved one another but now they r starting to think it's something more…**

**Wow that was a long summery**

**Just to warn you I suck at spelling n grammar so deal. **

**Just to warn you characters may seem slightly OOC ****that's because**** they grew up in different situations, makes sense? **

**I think I talked or typed too much already so I'll get on with it this first chapter it is jus them IM ****ing**** so don't worry it will get better.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Bella : **mizzklutz**

Edward : **3dward56 **

Alice : **sh0pah0l!c**

**

* * *

**

**sh0pah0l****!c: **OMG I can't wait for you to get here!!! First thing when you get here we are sooooooooooooo going shopping!

**mizzklutz: **GREAT I can hardly wait. Note sarcasm

**sh0pah0l****!c: **Bella come on don't you want to make a good impression at the wonderful forks high!? Also note sarcasm.

**Mizzklutz: **yea but…

**sh0pah0l****!c: **but nothing Bella we are going shopping and that's final P

**mizzklutz: **fine! But only for an hour.

**sh0pah0l****!c: **come on at least 4.

**mizzklutz: **NO!!

**sh0pah0l****!c: **3?

**mizzklutz**2: and that's my final offer.

**sh0pah0l****!c: **ugh fine! Always have to be sooo difficult but I still love ya!

**mizzklutz: **love you to Alice (mumbles to self)

**sh0pah0l****!c: **gah Edward wants to talk to u he's bugging me to get of the computer. Bye see ya soon (been awhile scene I have said that) smiles

_mizzklutz__ has signed off_

* * *

_3dward56 has signed on _

**3dward56: **yaaa! She finally got off the computer I swear she's been on this thing all day.

**mizzklutz: **lol does she do anything besides shop and talk? Jk

**3dward56: **I think she sleeps n eats occasionally. Anyways

**3dward56: **I'm so happy that my best friend is coming back! How long has it been?

**mizzklutz:** mmm 6 years… WOW

**3dward56: **yea I know, and to think I can barley wait 2 days now!!

**mizzklutz: **it'll be so good to see you and Alice again. Well I'd better get off the computer I need to get to some sleep I have so much to do tomorrow I haven't even stated packing yet it just so hard to believe that in just two days I'll b back home and at a new school… to tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous.

**3dward56: **I would worry if you didn't feel that way Bella and puls u got me and Alice here for you so try not to worry too much it will be fine.

**3dward56: **good night

**mizzklutz: **thanks Edward you always know just what to say. What would I do with out you? night.

**

* * *

**

**I ****know**** it wasn't much but how do u like it and please let me ****k****no****w**** if it completely ****sux**** or if I should go on like I said it will get better and the chapters will be longer.**

**I am also a flexible person so let me ****k****no****w**** if there is something u want in this story. I already have a rough ideal of how its ****gona**** go.**

**So please review and tell me if I should continue or not n if I don't get any reviews I'm assuming no one want****s**** me to continue so I won't.**


	2. heart stopping moments

**Wow I r****eally didn't expect that many people to like it but thank you so much for your reviews they engorged me to write faster. ****Sry**** but Edward is not a vamp in this. I'm also ****sry**** that you had to wait a week for me to update if you want you can blame it on my parents because they wont let me use the internet so I can only update it at school, so you can all feel special because I waist my lunch time to type and post this. ANYWAYS on with the story I always talk too much, someone should slap me. So without further to do I give you chapter 2 (ha that rhymed) **

**Disclaimer:** againI don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

**

* * *

**

**B POV**

"Mom don't worry I'll be fine."

My mom kept asking me if I was sure I wanted to do this and it was making me even more late then I already was to my flight, not to mention more agitated. Thanks to her procrastinating. she just had to go through everything in the house and ask if I needed it. She even went as far to ask me if I wanted to bring my old skates from when I was like thirteen. One of the many activities that she made me do here in Phoenix, I barely lasted three seconds when I got on the ice _we wont even go there_.

We were rushing to the terminal just as I heard the last call for my flight. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and another reassuring smile.

"Don't worry mom everything will be fine and I'll e-mail you right when I get to Charlie's house."

She smiled weakly then took me a bone crushing hug.

"What am I going to do without you Bella, I wish Phil's job wasn't so far away."

She had a tear streaming down her face but she seemed to collect herself enough so it wouldn't be hard to hard of a good bye.

"Now hurry up before the plane leaves without you."

You've got to be kidding me; _I need to hurry. _I let it slide though because this would be the last time I would see her for awhile.

"love ya mom."

And with that I left towards the stewardess who was about to close the door to the plane.

"I love you Bella and don't forget to e-mail me right away."

I could hear my mom shout from behind me. Then I was finally on the plane making my way down the isle way to find my seat. Right after the plane took off I fell into a blissful sleep I was just so wiped out from today from all the stress and running around.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up from the pilot voice letting us know we were coming to a landing and that the current weather is light showers and 68 degrees _surprise __surprise_. I got my carry on and followed the slow moving line of the plane.

I had finally found my way out of sea of people forming in the terminal but what I saw next made my heart stop.

**I was going to stop it there and have a cliffy but I'm a nice person and already had the rest written out anyway.**

**E POV**

My heart stopped at the site of Bella. She was… Beautiful, not that she wasn't cute as a kid but now that she was… grown… she literally took my breath away. I had to remind myself to breath several times. _It's just Bella, same Bella you've known for years. _She was staring at me to with those warm brown eyes. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way I mean she just got here and here I am just gaping at her I bet I look like a complete idiot, so I just turned away and looked down at Alice who was giving me a questing look, but then I herd a small cry to my side and saw Alice bolt towards Bella bumping into a few people on the way.

"BELLA!"

Alice squealed before slamming into Bella then capturing her in a tight embrace.

"Alice I can't breathe"

I herd Bella squeak. She had such a lovely voice even when the air was being squeezed from her lungs. _What was wrong with me?_

**B ****POV**

I just stood there gawking like the idiot I am, I mean come on this is Edward my best friend. I just couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from him or even move for that matter. Thankfully _or the better word would be unfortunately _Alice spotted me and ran over as she shouted my name breaking me from my trance. Alice ran in to my so hard it knocked the air out of me, I managed to tell her I couldn't breathe. She let go of me soon after then dragged me over to where Edward and Charlie were standing. They both had their mouths open.

"Wow Bella you look different."

Charlie managed to say and then pulled me into a gentle but awkward hug at least it was better then Alice's death hug or what ever you want to call it.

"Well it has been six years and I would hope that I look older then eleven by now." I said with a small laugh.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you about Edward and Alice coming too. We wanted it to be a surprise."

That was Charlie always worrying about nothing but then again that's how our family was. Edward still hadn't said anything, so I glanced up in his direction to see him staring down into my eyes with those beautiful green ones of his, everything about him was just so breath taking.

"Hey Bella so… how was your flight?"

Oh god oh god. _Come on Bella speak!_

"Uh… it was good I guess I mean I pretty much slept through the whole thing."

I said sheepishly then I could start to feel the blush creeping its way up my cheeks _just great._

"That's good to hear and I see you still have that adorable blush of yours."

Ok now that just made me blush even more, and did he just call me adorable? I don't know if that's a good thing or not, don't you usually use words like adorable with little kids. Then Charlie broke my mental ranting.

"Well let's go and get your bags and head out to the cruiser, I want to beat traffic."

Was he serious he had a police car traffic would part like the red sea for him.

"Here let me get that for you." Edward said as he made his way to reach for my bag.

But as he was about to grab it his hand bushed mine and I felt something like an electric shock go through me but it didn't hurt it felt… good. I wonder if he felt that too… or was I just going crazy? We walked to the cruiser in silence.

Alice made me sit next to her in the back and Edward got in after me. He looked to the side down at me and gave me a crooked grin that made me melt in my seat. During the whole forty-minute ride we sat in silence except the occasional forced questions and Alice's chatter about Forks high and the people there; who to stay away from and what cafeteria food not to buy. The one thing I was truly aware of was that similar electric feeling going through my body and whenever me and Edward would glance at one another the feeling got stronger, I was also aware of how stiff Edward was next to me why he wasn't talking much because whenever we were on the phone or online we would sometimes chat for hours. I think Alice noticed because she kept giving Edward strange looks.

When we finally were pulling up to the house I saw two cars; a silver Volvo and an old red truck. I gave Charlie a questioning look.

"Billy sold me his me his car really cheap since he can't drive any more so now you wont have to walk; it's all yours."

He looked worried as he said this.

"Thanks dad that's great now I'll have extra money that I was saving for a car."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His mood brightened up after that.

"I can give you a ride to school in the morning if you want so that way you know where you are going."

Edward said a little nervously.

"Sure that would be great and that will give you guys some more time to give me the low down on the school." **(Imagining Bella say that just cracks me up)**

After that we all told each other good night and Alice and Edward got into the Volvo, as Charlie and I went into the house.

I e-mailed my mom right away letting her know everything turned out fine as I told her it would. When I finally went up to my room (just as I remember it from when I was little) I unpacked a little and got ready for bed and put one of my mixed CDs in to the stereo and put it on random, _your beautiful_ by James Blunt came on.

As I lay there I thought of the day to come and how nervous I was but no matter what I was thinking my thoughts always drifted back to Edward and my new a queried feelings for him.

**

* * *

**

**If you've not noticed yet I'm a big fan of irony so you'll be getting that a lot through this story. **

**Ok so I have ****chp****. 3 and 4 already done but I still have to put it on the computer cause like I said I have no internet so I cant update as fast as I would like so ****sry ****I really am mad because I've been on a roll here but what can you do.**

**Don't forget you can let me know if there is something you want to see in this and whether or not I should continue, but I really liked my ****chp****. 4 so please hold on till then if you don't like it.**

_Victoria __roze_


	3. surprises

**yaaaa i got my internet back im so happy i decide to post this tonight and because of all the wonderful reviews. two chp. in one day ;) my treat to all those who left such woderful comments.**

**E ****pov**

As soon as we were in my car Alice went into fifty question mode.

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"And why were you so quite around Bella?"

"Oh my god you like her don't you." It wasn't really a question.

_Great_. I decided to act dumb.

"What do you mean? Of course I like Bella she's one of my best friends."

She gave me a dirty look.

"No I mean you liiiiiiiiiike her and don't act dumb with me Edward."

I just stayed silent.

"I knew it! When I saw your face when Bella walked of that plane it was like you were on a whole other planet."

Oh god I wonder if it really was that obvious, what if Bella noticed? I hope she didn't.

"Alice you can't say anything."

She just rolled her eyes.

"And why not?"

"Because she wouldn't like me that way and if I said something it would make things weird and uncomfortable with us and I'd rather have her as a friend then nothing at all."

"I swear Edward you are so oblivious at times. She had that same stupid look you had on her face too when she saw you and she was even blushing when you talked to her."

"Well I'm sure you were mistaken and if I ever decide to let her know how I feel then I want to be the one to tell her."

I couldn't help but wonder if what Alice said was true but I didn't want to get my hopes up. She just grunted and turned to look out the window. She mumbled something under her breath, it sounded like idiot. Thankfully Alice didn't say another until we were walking up our driveway.

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight because we have to wake up bright and early hmm … say two hours early."

"WHA…"

I didn't get a chance to argue because she had dashed into the house already. I went up to my room and turned on my music to try and clear my head. I put it on random and James Blunt _your beautiful _started playing. I listened to the words and thought it was kind of ironic it sort of fit my situation with Bella. The song was coming to an end and I didn't like the last two lines and hoped that it wouldn't happen to me.

_But it's__ time to face the truth _

_I will never be with you_

It baffled me how I could like someone so fast, but this wasn't just anyone this was Bella. When we were kids we got along great but of course we were too young to have _those_ kinds of feelings so it didn't matter then. And after she left whenever we talked we always understood one another, I would always look forward to coming home from school and getting to talk to Bella. I guess I had feelings for her back then but now that she's here… not just some friend that I talk to on the computer but really here I realized that maybe me and Bella have always been something more. I remember that girls at school always tried to get my attention but I never really showed any interest in them, the few that I did go on dates with (some of the guys at school would make me so I could be their "wingman") the girls were always boring and full of themselves. Bella was the only girl I truly I connected with.

After awhile I fell asleep and had dreams that only consisted of Bella.

I woke up to Alice screaming in my ear.

"Edward get your ass up, I told you we would be waking up early. NOW GET UP!"

"Why?" I moaned

"Because I said so."

"What are we doing?"

"Going to Bella's." With that I got up.

"That's what I thought." She said as she was leaving my room so I could get ready.

I actually had a hard time trying to figure out what I was going to wear; I ended up wearing dark faded jeans and a white polo. I even tried taming my hair.

When I went down stairs I saw Alice waiting for me by the door and she had an extra bag in her hand. I gave her a questing look, she just giggled and said.

"You'll see."

When we were almost to Bella's I started to get anxious _I__ need to calm down. _When we got to the door I knocked twice and a sleepy Charlie answered the door a few minutes later.

"Edward? Alice… what are you guys doing here so early?"

"We have a surprise for Bella."

Alice said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Charlie let us in and went to start making a pot of coffee as Alice darted up the stairs to Bella's room. I herd Alice shout something and then a loud thump _surprise. _I rushed up stairs to see if Bella was alright but when I got to her room I got a surprise myself.

**I know it's short but the next few chapters will be longer and it's also my fav so far and its funny. this is also my first cliffy tell me what you think the surprise(s) will be and i'll post it tomorrow. **

**love yas, Victoria**


	4. buttons

**only one person gussed what the surprise it's that's sad because what would Alice want to do with Bella early in the morning and she does it all the time too. oh well i guss your about to find out. you know what i just relized that my first and middle name are the names of the two bitches in twillight (victoria rose) that suck but oh well on with the story**

**B ****pov**

I woke up to Alice's loud

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!"

I jumped up startled and got tangled up in my blanket and fell on the floor with a thud I let out a small cry and got up still a little disorientated and then I saw Edward in my doorway with his mouth hanging open. _What's his problem?_

"uuh Bella…"

He was looking down at my body and so I looked down at myself, I was wearing my lace brown and pink polka dote panties and a night tank _not good. _I quickly grabbed some of my bed sheets and tried to wrap them around myself. My cheeks felt hot, they were probably a deep shade of red by now. I dared a glance at Edward and he was still ogle ling at me and I could see the faint blush in his cheeks. Alice cleared her throat, which made Edward close his mouth and turn and look at Alice then blushed even more.

"I think I'll um… just wait down stairs." He said in a shaky voice.

My response was just blushing even more if at all possible** (a lot of blushing going on here)**. After he closed the door I turned to look at Alice who had a small smile on her face.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up for school silly"

"I thought school didn't start for another hour in a half."

"It doesn't."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help you get ready duh, what did you think I was going to let you dress yourself." She said it like it was an obvious thing.

I had a horrified look on my face and then I notice the huge bag of "supplies" in her had.

"Uh yea I did."

"Well you thought wrong. Now hurry up and get in the shower, here and use this."

She handed me some bottles of hair products.

"uuuuuhh" I was still half asleep and was not looking forward to this.

"Get going will need all the time we can get; I'm going to make sure _every guy_ in school will be drooling after you today."** (Including Edward that's Alice's intentions, if you haven't noticed)**

"Alice I really don't want that sort of attention I just want to blend in."

"Trust me Bella this is for your own good now MOVE or I will use force."

No matter how small Alice was I did want to see her "use force" so I scurried off to the bathroom.

After I was done showering Alice slide open the shower door and her arm came in holding a towel I took it and dried myself off slowly not looking forward to what Alice had planned for me once I got out. When I got out I saw Alice had left some clothes out for me. After changing I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned; I was wearing a short denim skirt with white lace leggings and a white lace cammi under a blue half button up tee that was very tight and showed of my… assets. I buttoned up the shirt all the way. I herd a knock on the door and Alice's head popped in.

"Ready slow poke?"

"Alice don't you think this is a bit… much"

"I don't know what your talking about Bella you look hot"

She said this as she was unbuttoning the buttons on the shirt; I let it go thinking I would button up later.

"Here put these on while I start on your hair"

She handed me a pair of black ballet flats and pushed me into a seat and started pulling and tugging on me hair. After about twenty minutes she started on my face.

"Hmm you don't really need that much make up, your face is already pretty."

So she just added a little liner and mascara.

"And now for the finishing touches"

She put a simple silver heart necklace on me and the sprayed my with something that smelled like cupcakes.

"ahhhh perfect"

I went to go look at myself in the mirror my eyes widened as I got a look at myself; my hair for once was straight _have to ask Alice what she used in my hair. _I looked at the rest of myself even though it was something I would never wear I had to admit I looked good. I turned around and looked at Alice and gave her a big smile.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem Bella that's what friends are for."

She gave me a hug and giggled.

"One problem, isn't a bit cold for this?"

"Nope I got you a jacket, don't worry."

She handed me a tight black zip up hoodie _why does everything have to be so tight._

"We should get going before Edward goes insane from waiting."

I forgot about Edward, I don't think I could face him after that that… incident. Alice noticed my weary look.

"You're going to have to face him sometime and plus why should you be embarrassed I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it."

"uuuuh I…"

"Don't worry about it now lets go before were late."

I was making my way down the stairs when I tripped on something probably air, I was waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came instead I felt strong arms wrap around me I opened my eyes to see a smiling Edward. **sry**** I just had to put it in there)** He helped me back up to my feet. He was looking down at me.

"You look nice Bella."

"Thanks" I could feel the heat of blush creeping to my cheeks

"I'm sorry for… this morning, I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine it wasn't your fault, how bout we just drop it."

"Sounds good, lets head out to the car we wouldn't want you late for your first day at the wonderful Forks High School" he said sarcastically

We headed out to his Volvo and he held open the front door for me and Alice sat in the back.

"I left all that stuff in your bathroom so I won't have to come over every morning."

"That would be a never ending nightmare."

"Oh don't forget Bella me and you are going to the mall after school." Alice said with a satisfied smile on her face. _Can hardly wait._

"I'm so excited I get to show you off to all my friends and you finally get to meet Jasper!"

When ever me and Alice would talk she would always bring up Jasper and how great of a boyfriend he was.

"Maybe I could even set you up with one of Jaspers friends."

Edward gave her the death glare _wonder what that's all about._

"No thanks Alice, I don't think anyone would want to date me, and it would just be awkward."

Edward smiled at that but then his face dropped.

"What do you mean no one would want to date you, Bella your beautiful."

"Yeah who in there right mind wouldn't want you." Alice added

But I couldn't get over the fact that Edward just called me beautiful, I wonder if he really meant that or if he was just trying to make me fell better. He even looked like he wanted to take it back, the thought of that hurt me more than I knew it should.

We where pulling into the school parking lot; it didn't really look like much compared to my old school in Phoenix but then again what would you expect from a small town like forks.

"Welcome to Forks own personal hell."

**so did you like?? i dont think the ending was good but i didn't know what eles to do so yea. i'm like 30 done with chp. 5 and i have a lot of finaly projects due so i wont update till firday or this weekend.**

**please review n remeber i always open for ideals on what to do and i'm not puttin rose in this story cause i dont like her but if you really want her in here then let me know.**

**luv yas, not the evil victoria**


	5. the guide

**IMPORTANT: I somehow messed up chp. 2, a few paragraphs were missing in the middle so you should re read it.**

**I'm sry that I had to keep you all waiting I really didn't have the time because I had finals and work has been really busy. **

**Characters may seem a lil ooc but that is because they grew up in different situations; the whole not being a 100 year old vampire part n such. **

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed ect. It really does help me write faster. **

**Disclaimer: haven't done one in awhile so here it goes. I do not own twilight Stephaney Myer does. **

As we made our way to the front office I got curious glances form the people I past. Even some of the staff was gawking at me. When we made it to the front desk I was greeted with an over friendly secretary.

"Hi there you must be Isabella Swan the chief's daughter"

"That's me, Bella if you please." I was trying not to laugh

"We're here to pick up Bella's schedule" Edward interjected.

"Of course ah well here it is. Now if you would please get this signed by all your teachers and then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

She was about hand it to me but then Edward snatched before I could

"Hmm this wont do you only have biology with me. Miss Copedon't you think Bella should have more classes with me and Alice, you know so it's easier for her to get used to things."

"Well… I don't…"

Edward and Alice cut her off with a big "please" at the same time and gave her the puppy dog look.

"Alright I'll see what I can do"

She got to work on the computer. Then about five minutes later she was handing me a new sheet of paper

"Ok now you have all your class with Edward or Alice except PE because both their classes were already filled…" Then her eyes widened like she just realized something. "Oh fiddle sticks **(bare with me I'm trying to speak old lady)** I forgot about your guide now he's going to come all this way for n…"

She was cut off again by someone walking through the door. He was very tall and muscular not to mention very handsome but of course nothing compared to Edward.

"Sorry I'm late Miss Cope but… oh hey Edward."

"What's up Emmet why you are here? Did you run through the girls' locker room again?"

"Fine, I'm supposed show the ne…. HEY that was like seventh grade!"

Mrs. Coupe looked very uncomfortable so she interrupted their babble

"Emmet here was supposed to be Bella's guide but now that she has you and Alice I'm sure she'll get along fine. Sorry for your troubles Emmet."

I guess he hadn't notice me yet because he suddenly looked down at me and smiled then gave me a wink. I was a little shocked by that gesture and Edward just stiffened and glared at Emmet.

"Well I don't see any harm in Bella having three guides. If that's ok with you Bella?"

Emmet was looking down at me again

"… Sure"

"Great lets get going there soooo much to see." He said sarcastically.

I let out a small laugh

Edward didn't seem too happy by this.

**Em****pov**

I was running late to school again even though I was to be there even earlier because I had to show the chiefs daughter around to day. I was making my way to the front office trying to think up an excuse for my tardiness, truth was I slept in. I started to apologize to Mrs. Coupe but then I spotted Edward, _good__ a distraction so I wo__n't have to deal with her __bitch__n_

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Coupe but… oh hey Edward."

"What's up Emmet why you are here? Did you run through the girls' locker room again?"

"Fine, I'm supposed show the ne… HEY that was like seventh grade!"

Ok maybe it was tenth grade…

"Emmet here was supposed to be Bella's guide but now that she has you and Alice I'm sure she'll get along fine. Sorry for your troubles Emmet."

That's when I noticed the delectable creature in front of me **(he ****he**she was one of those natural yet unique beauties. Wait did she just say that I didn't need to help this beautiful creature in front of me? That will not do, back it up time for some damage control.

"Well I don't see any harm in Bella having three guides. If that's ok with you Bella?"

I said looking down at her trying to put on a helpful but innocent face

"… Sure"

Perfect and so the game begins

"Great lets get going there soooo much to see." I said sarcastically

She let out a cute little giggle .

Good she thought I was funny. _What's __Edwards's__ problem?_

**E ****pov**

Just great now I had to worry about Emmet trying to get into Bella's pants or skirt in her case and I did not like the way he was looking at her; almost like she was a peace of meat. Don't get me wrong Emmet was my friend in all but I didn't really agree on how he treated women, especially my Bella. I was really starting to get jealous and this was all new to me because no one has ever affected me this strongly as Bella does. I was brought out of my mental ranting by the bell.

"So what's your first class Bella?"

"English, with all of us."

I interjected before Bella got to answer. I remembered that Emmet was in that class too. g_r__eat_

"Well then shall we."

Emmet said while grabbing for Bella's hand.

**B ****pov**

Emmet grabbed for my hand. I was going to jerk away but he had a tight hold on me. Edward looked like he was about to explode but then he looked down in to my eyes and seemed to clam down. _Why is he acting so strange? I wonder If he could…. No impossible. _

"What are the rest of your classes?" Emmet asked pulling me away from Edward and Alice.

"Let me see…" I was getting my schedule from my bag, mind you with one hand. "Uh math, drama, history, bio then gym."

I was about to ask him if he had any of those classes but we were about to walk into the class room I gulped. Emmet opened they door and led me inside.

"Get out your text books and turn to pa…."

The teacher stopped noticing us walk in, us meaning Edward, Alice, Emmet and me. At the moment the whole entire class turned their heads to me, some of the girls were glaring and at me and a few boys had smiles on their faces. _So much for going unnoticed, I'm sure Emmet holding my hand didn't help._

**i know it wasnt great, i wanted to write the whole school day but my mom wanted me off the computer and like i said, i have stuff to do. so please review i love to here what you think.**

_victoria _


	6. star crossed irony

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

**I finally know what I'm going to do with this story! But just to let you know in order for this to work there are a few things**** you**** need to know…**

**Current time is late October.**

**Carlisle and ****Esme**** are NOT Edward's or Alice's parents… or anybodies for that matter.**

**Carlisle and ****Esme**** do live in Forks and Carlisle is still a doctor.**

**There is more but that would give too much away so you'll just have to wait and find out. tehehe**

* * *

**Note: this chapter is the edited version of the old one but it also has an added ending that the previous chapter did not so if you have already read this you should read the end.**

* * *

**B POV**

Stupid teacher! I believe his name is Mr. Mason; he was making me get in front of the class and give a brief summery of about myself. I hate him. So here I am starring misery in the face. I was already blushing and I haven't even stated to speak yet. I didn't want to look at anyone so I decided to look at the floor with great interest. I toke several deep breaths and began.

"umm my naname is Isabella Swan bubut I just liike to be called Bella… I uh use to live here when I wwas llittle but then I momoved to Arizona with my my mom and now I am back and… yea… that's it guess."

That was horrible everybody probably thought I was a stuttering freak.

Mr. Mason asked me to take a seat so I unfortunately had to look up to see where I going _like that'll help much. _There were only two seats open; one next to Edward and the other by Emmet. Both were looking up at me with hopeful faces, I really need to figure out what I'm going to do about Emmet… maybe I should ask Alice about it later.

I stumbled over to sit next to Edward I also noticed out of the corner of my eye how Emmet's face fell.

The rest of the class was a drag because I already learned most this stuff in my advance class in Phoenix _at__ least__ it will be an easy year. _All during class I kept stealing glances at Edward, he was by far the most interesting thing in this room. Every so often I would see Edward looking at me then he'd give me a small smile before looking away.

_If only I knew what he was __thinking._

**E ****pov**

_If only I knew what she was __thinking._

I feel like an idiot all I've been doing this period is just starring at her, I don't think I've herd a single word that has come out of the teachers mouth. I didn't even realize that the bell had already rang until I saw everyone getting up and packing up their things. I saw that Emmet was already by Bella's desk helping her get her things together. Why did_ he_ have to like her? I hated him, that was for sure even though I had no reason to be. I kept sending him evil glares but he was too occupied with Bella to notice.

Unfortunately I didn't have my next class with Bella but either did Emmet so I was sad and happy at the same time, if that makes any sense. Then again, when did my feelings towards Bella ever make sense.

**sry**** for all ****pov**** switches)**

**B ****pov**

After I said my good byes to Edward and Emmet, Alice linked her arm around mine and whisked me in the direction of our supposed second hour… my hell within hell; trig.

"Come on we don't want you to be late to another class today."

"With math I can make exception." She just giggled.

I decided to ask her about Emmet and Edward, _might as well get it out of the way_

"so… what's the deal with Edward and Emmet do they not like one another or something?"

I've never felt so much hate coming of one person let alone from Edward he was always so polite even if he didn't really like that person and I was pretty sure it was directed towards Emmet.

"What do you mean? They're friends." That's strange

"Well Edward seemed like he was pissed off at Emmet, oh I don't know maybe it's just my imagination." I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine it but if Alice said they were friends… I just don't want to start anything.

Then a smile appeared on Alice's face. I could see the wheels truing in her head, about what I didn't know. I was about to ask but then I was interrupted by a small girl with frizzy hair while entering the class room, her hair seemed to make up for the height difference between us.

"Hi my name's Jessica you must be Bella." She had a huge but fake smile on her face.

"Uh yea"

"You should come sit with me and my friends over there" she pointed to a group of desks, one of which held a plan looking girl with her head looking down at the desk.

"Sure. I just have to get this slip singed by the teacher" I didn't want to be rude and there was enough room for Alice too so it seemed fine.

I went up to an old grumpy looking guy that I assumed was the teacher. I told him I was new and that he was supposed to sign this slip he just gave me an annoyed look and told me to take a seat. When I got to my desk I saw Alice was already there and talking to the shy girl I spotted earlier.

Alice spoke first. "This is Angela and Angela this is Bella. We were just talking about the Halloween dance coming up."

"Oh well that's nice." Not really, for me that is.

"You're coming, right Bella?" She gave me one of those looks that if saying no was not an option.

"uh I don't know… don't you think it's a bit soon to be thinking about dances, I mean I just got here and all. Plus I can't really dance."

"Nonsense it'll be a perfect way to get to know people, and I believe Edward will be going too." she gave me a mischievous smile and winked at me.

I didn't have a chance to reply because the teacher had gotten up from his desk and told us all to sit down and shut our mouths, _well isn't he nice_.

I really tried to pay attention during class but I just couldn't seem to get my mind off of Edward. Ugh I'm acting like one of those love sick high school girls that obsess over some boy and nothing else, but Edward wasn't just some boy.

They bell rang breaking me from my thoughts. As me and Alice were walking out in to the hall we spotted Edward across the hallway he looked deep in thought but when he saw us that crooked grin came upon his face that made me feel all warm inside, as cheesy as that may sound but there really weren't any words that could describe the effect he had on me.

"So how'd it go?" He knew I hated trig. That was like asking someone _how'd it__ go_ after they just got back from the dentists.

"As well as it could I suppose"

Just then Emmet came rushing to our sides.

"Ready for snooze fest? We got Jefferson so your in for a treat not only is it a boring subject they have to stick us with the most prehistoric teacher they could find, not to mention he smells bad and spits when he talks. It's just about as boring as trying to watch grass grow, believe me I've tried."

Somewhere during Emmet's little rant we started making our way to the next building. We were all cracking up at how serious Emmet was taking this even Edward seemed to crack a smile. We unfortunately had to part with Edward even though he said he would meet me in forth hour after he left it felt wrong not to have him there with me.

Emmet was not too far of the dot with Mr. Jefferson half the class was already asleep by the end of the hour. Alice, Emmet and I kept our selves entertained by passing back and forth notes to one another (Mr. Jefferson was so blind he didn't even notice) we all agreed upon having lunch together in our note passing.

Emmet and I made our way to the auditorium where drama class was held telling Alice we would see her at lunch.

When we walked in I saw that Edward had a seat saved for me, he waved in my direction once he spotted me and I held up my finger in a one second hand motion, so I could have the teacher sign my slip.

As I turned to go look for her I bumped into something, actually someone. Who ever it was had to be really tiny for I had to look down at who ever it was. When I did looked down I saw an old scrawny woman with baggie colorful clothes.

"OOO you most be Izzy!" The odd women said. Then she did an even odder thing and… hugged me.

"Umm yea I'm _Bella_, I was supposed to get this signed by you." _Where the hell did she get __Izzy__ form?_

She took my slip and singed it and handed it back to me while talking. "Oh yes I've been looking forward to seeing a new face, it's simply fantastic to finally meet you!" This lady was just a "tad" excited.

"Uh thanks, can I go sit down now?" I really wanted to get away from the crazy lady.

She just ignored my question and kept talking. "You came just in time; the drama classes are going to be performing Romeo and Juliet. OOO I have an Ideal, you can start off as our first Juliet." – speaking up, and talking to the class- "Class our new student Izzy has just volunteered to be our first Juliet, so who would like to be her Romeo and help her out?"

Shit this is going to be worse that trig.

* * *

**I am deeply sorry for not updating and only editing things when I get the chance but my life is really hectic right now and when ever I do get a break from schoolwork, work and family I want to spend it with my friends and boyfriend and I don't even get to see them that often. I know you probably don't want ****excesses**** for not updating I just don't want ****anyone to think I'm**** aba****ndoning my stories, its just I don't have the time. And I am so grateful for all the people that review, you guys are really great and I feel horrible for letting people down so therefore I will not make any promises on updating but I will try to soon. **

**Also you should check out my other story **_**Imprint**_** if you haven't already. I like this one a lot because this ideal came to me ****randomly ****and I fell in love with it. There's some JB and EB action in it and a ****different twist on things that people may or may not like but I personally love it. Most of its in the out line stage so I wont be finished with it for a ****looooooooooooooooooong**** time but I have a preface and a full chapter up so far… oh and Edwards a werewolf**** So check it out if you don't hate me for neglecting my stories.**

_Victoria __Roze_


End file.
